Usuário:Syaoran Uchiha
YO! \o 280px|link= E bem-vindo ao meu perfil! Deixe uma mensagem no meu mural se você precisar de ajuda, eu o ajudarei no que puder. ' right|100px|link= |Clã = |Chakra = |Kekkei Genkai = Mangekyō Sharingan |Bijū = Shinju (Formas) |Ocupação = Raikage Líder temporário da Wiki Naruto (Atual) |Afiliação = |Times = Time Minato |Classificação = Jinchūriki Nukenin Tipo Sensor |Parceiro = Deidara-senpai Madara-chan Zetsu-san |Traços Únicos = Pode absorver chakra |Amigos = Rafael Uchiha Joao G. Fwy Lukas Pessoa Dantas Marye-chan The-Uchiha-Killer Rikudou Naruto O Uchiha Mais Forte Samemaru Alice Morato Jefther Gabriel Uchiha Nikushimi |Músicas = ONE OK ROCK - Re:make ONE OK ROCK - Riot!! ONE OK ROCK - Liar ♥ ONE OK ROCK - LOST AND FOUND ONE OK ROCK - Mighty Long Fall ONE OK ROCK - Answer is Near Nobodyknows+ - Hero's Come Back!! DOES - Guren (Crimson Lotus) BoA - MASAYUME CHASING MC Guimê - País do Futebol SHUN - Never Change feat.Lyu:Lyu Three Days Grace - Pain |Jogos = Minecraft Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst Bully Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas}} Administração Olá, Pessoal e Leitores da Wiki Naruto, se tiverem algum tipo de dúvida ou uma sugestão para a Wiki, mandem uma mensagem para o meu Mural, eu os respondo assim que possível, podem também deixar uma mensagem no Mural dos outros administradores locais deste Wiki, dentre eles os administradores: Rafael Uchiha, The-Uchiha-Killer, Joao G., Uchiha Asau e Alice Morato. :Apesar de todos não começarmos muito bem, alguns usuários não gostam de procurar ajuda direta com os Administradores. Se este for seu caso, veja nossa '''Navegação de Políticas e Regras:' * Começando a Editar - ''Importantíssimo para quem está começando a editar * Políticas Gerais * Políticas dos Nomes * Políticas de Imagens * Políticas de Spoilers * Políticas dos Blogs Horário Geralmente você poderá me encontrar na Wiki todos os dias. Segunda à Sexta: 18:40 - 19:00 Segunda à Sexta: (depois que eu chego da escola) 23:30 - 03:00 da manhã (Eu edito de madrugada) Sábado e Domingo: O dia todo (Se eu não tiver nenhum compromisso) O Perito em 1080p Se você procura uma boa imagem do Anime Naruto, por favor fale comigo, posso lhe fornecer imagens até em 1080p/i, por favor, não desrespeitem as Políticas das Imagens, pois elas são a base dos conteúdos das Páginas, depois da Infobox. Resoluções recomendadas aqui na Wiki Naruto: 1920x1080p 1440x1080p 1280x720p 800x480p. (em uso moderado, sendo que será substituída por uma de melhor qualidade e resolução) Por favor, envie somente imagens em .png caso você queira enviar uma imagem em .jpg, fale comigo, eu lhe fornecerei uma com os requisitos necessários para o implemento da mesma em uma Página. Boa edição! Tarefas Curto Prazo * Organizar as categorias das páginas de personagem (Concluída) * Organizar a categoria de Suiton (Concluída) * Organizar a categoria de Raiton (Semi-Concluída) * Organizar a categoria de Fūton (Concluída) * Organizar a categoria de Doton (Concluída) Vale ressaltar de que minhas tarefas são de Curto Prazo, o que quer dizer de eu posso terminá-los no máximo em dois dias. Tenha em mente de que já estou cuidando com minhas tarefas. Longo Prazo * Arrumar a Galeria de Melhores Momentos (Em andamento) * Arrumar as imagens, Infoboxes, links e revisões gerais nas páginas dos episódios (Em andamento) * Licenciar as imagens da Wiki Naruto (Em andamento) * Redirecionar e atualizar as páginas das Transformações da Natureza e Kekkei Genkai (Semi-Concluída) * Terminar o Arco Renascimento do Dez-Caudas Mais de Syaoran Uchiha